deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noemon
Write Something! [[User talk:Noemon/Archive|'Archive']] Sysop Alright, since it looks like Subtank is on board with your request, we can go ahead. Since I'm sure you already are aware of the rules and responsibilities associated with being a sysop, I see no reason to delay things with any additional formalities; as of now, you are officially a Sysop on the Dead Space Wiki. Congratulations and thanks for your continued interest in helping out here! --Haegemonia(talk) 15:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! (I just hope Subtank was actually, really, joking about being forced to be on board with my request. I wouldn't like to feel like I forced her to do anything :S ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, don't worry about Subtank, she wouldn't have given the "go ahead" unless she believed it. Anyways, I've now updated the Administrators page and Navigation bar to indicate your new position; if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to message me. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Once again, thanks! If anything comes up, I'll contact you. :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Congratulations, Noemon. Auguststorm1945 19:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) First Mission? Hey, Noemon. I have a job I'd like you to take a look at; it might be your first mission as an Admin. At the bottom of the Trivia section of the Slasher page is this line of text, "In the Government Sector, near the Site 12 Marker chamber, Enhanced Slashers will sound like they are speaking while being shot at. Some shout what sounds like the word "NO!" when they are killed." What do you think of this? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I am preeetty sure they don't talk/yell words. Growling is enough for them, so I guess that part is inaccurate and has to go. :P :P.S. Sorry to take the joy away from you, alas my first mission was fixing a bloglist :P . But hey, second mission it is! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well...I'm gonna have to change the frosting on the cake, but "second mission" works too! Yay! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What What i wrote on the twitcher page is true- some lack chest appendages---- the image(below) you also deleted the part that I said the men in white are the oracles, I know you are online and that you do not want to respond to my message-- :You have been demonstrating a slightly unpleasant attitude lately. I ask you to stop that. I don't want to see people banning you for intimidating behavior/trolling/harassment anytime soon.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. --The Milkman | I always . 20:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, had to check this, because English is not my mother language, and according to this you are right. And you are not. :P :To me "literatures" sounds wrong (and spellcheck agrees :P ) but that may be because there is no plural for the word in my language. I'd suggest you ask Haegemonia, he definitely has more of a grasp of the English language and a wider dictionary in it than I do. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Verily so, lest no vituperations borne of acrimonious invidiousness be brought to bear against my verbose diction; for where 'tis my aim to achieve that more esoteric meaning of cleft shalt others seeking consternation invoke the one better known. ::All joking aside though, Noemon, your English is quite good; honestly, if you hadn't told me you were Greek (or of a non-English speaking culture/nationality) I would never have known otherwise. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Haegemonia, a superlative archetype of a humid pre-possessing homo sapiens with full-sized aortic pumps...— subtank (7alk) 13:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I am glad I could assist you in this matter. With that irksome 's' removed, this has indubitably become an exponentially better wiki! --The Milkman | I always . 16:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Diddly! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Me again :) I noticed a problem with a vandal on the Dead Space 2 page. The problem has been fixed, but the vandal has yet to be blocked. He has made a single edit (the vandalism in question) which you can see here. --The Milkman | I always . 16:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done, blocked the user for a week, considering it was a minor case of vandalism. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about that :) Be sure to keep an eye on 'em, once a vandal, always a vandal I say! :--The Milkman | I always . 04:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Spotted this anon created a nonsense page, which can be seen here. --The Milkman | I always . 08:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Huomenta! ---[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 09:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Happy to help! Keep it up :) --The Milkman | I always . 10:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Συγχαρητήρια για να γίνει διαχειριστής! --LBCCCP 15:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Σ'ευχαριστώ φίλε μου! Ελπίζω να περνάς καλά!:D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Snarky Infoboxes I've noticed your repairs to a number of the templates, but would you take a look at these too: Template:Ship Infobox, Template:Weapon Infobox, and Template:Armor Infobox? The little Source link thingy (at the bottom) isn't centered on those, so it gives them a funny look. Thanks for reading! :O - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, and thanks for bringing them to my attention! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Can't wait to see their new looks once they're updated! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, I just finished updating the last of them. If you find any errors or have any suggestions, do tell! :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them a few days ago. They look great! I'll be sure to notify you of any other issues I may find, but for now, I have an unrelated question. Out of curiosity, how is the background theme on the Main Page different from the background theme on the rest of the wiki? Do you know if that can be done in the Theme Designer or maybe in MediaWiki? Also, can an additional background image be placed on a single page (similarly to the Main Page)? Any answers you might scrounge up will be great! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :The background can be changed only by directly editing the wikia.css rules; it is not possible through the Theme Designer. :Each page on the wiki is part of a specific class, for example the Main Page is part of the .mainpage class, so through CSS you can assign a background unique to that class. So in theory, it is possible to change whatever page's background you want, all you need to do is find the page's class by looking to the HTML code. But practically, for the sake of consistency, it'd be better to leave the pages' backgrounds as they are, the MainPage is an exception :) . If you need me to further explain something do tell! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was a lot of info! Thank you! I'd like to test out the CSS on a wiki (not this one), so do I need to download it? I tried downloading it from here, but I really don't know what to do after that. I think I need to extract the files. Help, please? <:/ - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Forget what you are trying to do (which is pretty much setting up a server :P ) if all you want to do is experiment with the wiki's CSS. :You can either edit your Global CSS page, and make any changes you want, that only apply to you, or you can go here and do whatever you want; it's a dummy wiki I made to use as a testing ground. If the .css pages are locked tell me to unlock them. :OR you can always read and learn how to set up a webpage, and learn how to use CSS and all that stuff. This is a nice site to introduce yourself to and begin learning web development :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::To add on what Noemon has said, the best tools to help you in understanding how CSS/HTML works is through Mozilla Firefox (you can get v11 here) and the popular CSS inspector, Firebug. Super awesome and you'll fall in love with it. :3 — subtank (7alk) 21:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Awesome, guys! I'll try this stuff out and let you know if I have any more questions or anything! A question I probably should have asked earlier is how/where I can view the .css pages. Will they show up in a search? Thanks! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 01:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :The file that corresponds to the Oasis theme is in the page MediaWiki:Wikia.css, for Monobook it's here, and the "universal" file that gets loaded in both themes is here .--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm beginning to experiment with CSS. I now see how to change the background image of the Main Page, but I'm not exactly sure how I would do that on my Profile page or on a specific article page. I looked at the code that changes the background of the Main Page, and I thought that changing the class to .userpage would make sense, but it didn't work. I'm thinking that's the correct class, but the piece of code after that (#WikiaPageBackground) should be changed as well. Pretty tricky when you're new to coding. FYI, I don't wanna change any backgrounds on this wiki, but rather on another one. I'll continue to experiment, and I'll let you know if I figure it out. :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I also checked out the CSS pages on your dummy wiki, but they were locked. Can those pages even be unlocked to let registered users edit? Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :You are right I don't see an option to unprotect the pages. Well, make an edit on the wiki in order to register and I'll make you an admin, so that you can really do whatever you want. :Regarding your other issue above, I checked, and there is no .userpage class on userpages. Here's what classes my user page belongs to: : :As you can see it belongs to the classes ".mediawiki", ".ltr", ".na-2", ".na-subject", ".page-User_Noemon" etc, etc. :To peek at the HTML code you can press Control+U on Firefox, and maybe Chrome as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, I tried unlocking those pages on another wiki, but it didn't have the option to do that. It's for the best, I suppose. Can you imagine the consequences if they were open to everyone? :/ ::Anyway, I took your earlier advice and took a peek at my HTML code, and applied it to one of the CSS pages. It didn't work, but that might be because I didn't copy the entire code. I need to check, but I'm doing this stuff from my iPod right now, so it'll have to wait a while. I'm gonna head over to the dummy wiki now. Thanks again! Later! :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I should let you know that I finally got back to taking on this challenge, and I just figured it out quite easily. Thank you for all your help, and I'll be needing it again sometime in the near future. Until then! -AFN 20:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad I helped! :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings :) Hi, Noemon..Im Eugene (Ryuzaki931) I was just wondeering what it was you changed on my page since i dont see anything different...if there was something that wasnt allowed, i give my most sincere apologies. please let me know as soon as you have the time to do so Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 16:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Eugene! I did in fact make a small change to your page; you see, you were using a Character infobox, effectively adding yourself to the character lists, so I changed that to a User infobox. No biggie, it's a common mistake :). Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? Thank you for changing that out for me as im not a character in the Dead Space Saga. lol XD Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 17:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) WASSUP Hey, Noemon, love the new main page, but next time could you consult the other admins before you go ahead with something like that? I myself don't mind it, but generally it's preferred not to do anything unilateral around here; you know, consensus and all that. Other than that, I think Subtank might have done something to me; I feel strangely pretty and have an extreme urge to repeatedly say "Desu" and finish off my various statements with tildes. Oh, and the fact that I seem to be wearing a schoolgirl outfit is somewhat disconcerting. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :What new main page? I've done nothing! :...so, yeah, normally I would ask you people, but in this case it would ruin the "surprise". I am hoping that the rest will take it in good humour like you did :D. I'll set everything back to normal before Winter comes. :Your new avatar is so kawaii by the way! but I hope you are not part of that photo :P :P.S. WHY won't that bloody wordmark update!? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :This look is very cheery. It should Include Necromorphs devouring and infecting everything for affect. In the end these changes are quite comical.The Mechanan (talk) }) 01:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, that's what I was going for :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Come to DS wiki. :::See Dog. :::Wut. :::-Taco (''talk'') 00:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dog for president. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Loved it! Great job! :D -AFN 02:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Was away (even had cellphone off) for the weekend; missed Dead Space Wiki's first April Fools. Now really sad. Gonna dismember my brain to remove the pain. — subtank (7alk) 17:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Tell me how that works out, oh wait, I don't think you'll be able to }D.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 18:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :No Subtank, don't do it! There, there! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Persistent pervert On the Dead Space 3 Wish List blog, some pervert keeps posting links to porn sites. He's been banned multiple times but he keeps changing his IP and does it again. Other than having him hanged, drawn and quartered, any way to stop him permanently?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Like Subtank said, it's a spambot, all we can really do is just block it when it shows up. Being a bot and not a physical person I don't really think we can get rid of it with a range block. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Why are there dickheads like this in the world? And why does wikia have to be cursed with em}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 01:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Something about javascript You don't happen to know how to create a script on randomising the wiki's site logo, just like the randomised background? I've made several attempts but I can't seem to pull it off. Granted, I am not familiar with javascript. — subtank (7alk) 23:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I have something in mind. Would you like me to do it or you just want a hint/direction? I can gladly do either, you tell me :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:02, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The former please. Drank too much coffee just to figure it out... I'm feeling like jumping off the roof now. :P — subtank (7alk) 00:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I just need you to tell me the class or the id of the element that uses these images. Also I need to know if they are used as background or as HTML elements (i.e. as elements). :::On another note, do I do something wrong or the category list gets slowly updated? The Locked Blogs category still does not appear in the drop down list when I try to add it. (Would you say it's an overkill to have a Locked Blogs category? I cannot completely make my mind about it :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here you go. As for the category list, it would be Wikia's server delay. It takes a few hours for the blog to work properly. Sometimes purging the browser's cache works.— subtank (7alk) 10:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done :). If there is something wrong with it, do tell me. As is, the script only affects the main page of the monobook skin. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah, just noticed when I did wrong. Thanks. I'll need to test out some images first before reapplying the script again. :) — subtank (7alk) 21:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Glad I helped! Just a correction, it does not only affect the main page, but the monobook skin in general; I don't know what I was thinking when I said it only affects the main page :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Might be coffee... it makes you think efficiently... but not effectively. :P — subtank (7alk) 21:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, that was probably it :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) "So that's how you do it" Hi. I was looking around for wikis that use randomised backgrounds when such a concept was mentioned in Chat a few days ago. Tell me, does the code preceeding "deaspace" actually work on monobook? When I inserted URLs into Wikia.js, that code seemed to inhibit its usage.-- Forerun ' 09:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :That's the script for randomising the wiki logo and will only work for wiki logos in monobook. If you want to randomise the wiki background, you would need to use the script currently in use in MediaWiki:Wikia.js. It should work on both skins. — subtank (7alk) 10:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I am not entirely sure what you mean with "''the code preceeding "deaspace"", but, Subtank beat me to it, if you want to have random backgrounds, you should use the other piece of code. The one you linked was intended for the monobook logos. If you still need any kind of help, just ask :) --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Since you queried about it... ... I hate certain Wikia features as they are unstable, broken, and/or subject to change without any notice. It's essentially their nature. Wikia's video feature has gone through multiple iterations and it is still changing (such as the issue of "File:FILENAME" and "Video:FILENAME"). And no doubt the MediaWiki youtube extension works far better than Wikia's, without the annoying pop-up feature.— subtank (7alk) 13:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hehe, don't hate me for what I am going to say, but I like the pop-up feature :P. To be more specific, I think it helps when the videos are very small, like those on the Main Page, otherwise I don't really care about it. But, meh, I can live without it as well :D --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) User Manual Feel free to add anything in that. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I am thinking of adding something like an "illustrated" guide to navigate Oasis. Will probably do it once I figure it out in my head. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 06:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, well, what I had in mind is pretty much covered and done , which I was not aware of. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 15:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Paul or Poul? I can't find any consistency for the spelling of Poul Clarke's name. In the Background Request page, Paul is used multiple times, but Poul is used as well, and it's the name of the page? Can you clear this up? I'm not sure if Poul is correct, or if the page should be renamed. --The Milkman | I always . 17:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :See this. It is Poul. So, feel free to correct it, wherever you find it as Paul :) --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well now I'm confused even further, the talk article says both, and the "in-game text" shown at the top says it's Paul. --The Milkman | I always . 22:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::No, no, it is indeed Poul :P . Back in 2010 after Haegemonia had written down the log from the game, another contributor made the allusion that the name was Poul, not Paul, as Haegemonia had written it above. That comment went unnoticed for a year or so, and then another contributor, after having correctly renamed the Benjamin Matthius page to "Benjamin Mathius", renamed the Paul Clark page to "Poul Clarke". Then I asked in the talk page for further confirmation that this was indeed the correct name, and Ishimura Elite confirmed it, in the end. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 23:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. I'm going to go around and change any Pauls I see to Poul. Thanks a ton! :) ::--The Milkman | I always . 23:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Quote Template Hey Noemon, I wanted to ask you something that has been bothering me for a while now. I noticed you use a special quote template, Article Quote, on the Unitology page, but all the other pages seem to use a generic quote template. Should this be changed? I don't mind changing the quote templates myself, but I think I nifty template would spruce up a lot of them pages here. --The Milkman | I always . 07:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the delayed reply. :I believe the Article Quote template is used for quotes whose source is unknown, or they are like mantras, in the case of the Unitology article. :But I am not really sure if that's indeed how they're supposed to be used, so I suggest to also ask Subtank on this. Sorry I couldn't be of any more help. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 09:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's all good. I only ask in the hopes of improving the wiki, because the current quotes are a bit generic. :--The Milkman | I always . 11:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Derp Hey. Long time no see. Last time we actually talked - you weren't an admin. I'm writing to ask if you'd care to help out another wikia with the frontpage design. I asked Subtank and she pointed me towards you, so here I am. 18:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :привет Komodo! Long time no see mate! How you've been! :So, about your request, it depends. Which wiki are we talking about? And what kind of help with the design do you need? A complete restructure of the front page or only a visual update? --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 07:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Mostly been busy graduating. And I still am, for a few weeks. ::The wiki in question is here. We recently recieved an email from the publisher of the series and they want to use our wikia to promote the game and give us official status. Unfortunately I'm not that good with the web-design to actually make the frontpage look like one. What you see there is my best attempt. ::See if you can help in any way and leave a message. :: 15:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, Metro2033. I can help out with Monobook theme; in fact, I'll work on it right now. Every wiki needs a custom Monobook theme. ;) — subtank (7alk) 23:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind if you try. I'd need a preview screenshot though to show to other admins and see if they agree. 01:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can check out Dead Space Wiki in Monobook theme by clicking Monobook in the top header. This works with any page in Dead Space Wiki. I suggest visit the main page in Monobook too. — subtank (7alk) 03:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Komodo, the page looks pretty decent, both thematically and structurally. Still I think I'll move some modules around, and is it ok if I give the boot to the table-in-a-table structure? :) Also, does Metro have something characteristic in it? I mean, like something unique in its UI, or a pattern that appears throughout the game? If so, please provide me with images if possible. I am asking this, so that I can create assets based on them, if that's needed. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 07:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :The UI is literaly nonexistant, not unlike Dead Space UI. The only consistent elements are rust and concrete. And maybe this leather tablet with a map. The latest game has changed it's colour theme from red and black to bright yellow and black. : : :>>>''Is it ok if I give the boot to the table-in-a-table structure?'' :I have no idea what that means, but sure, go ahead. : 13:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I tried changing a few things, for about half an hour. I quit for today. That page is a nightmare for me, I couldn't move a single module without something breaking. TOO many tables, nested inside tables, nested inside tables, nested inside tables, and, as if that was not bad enough, it is all written in wikicode! PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT IT'S 2012 PEOPLE, NOT 1995, STOP USING TABLES AS THE STRUCTURAL SKELETON OF PAGES! :P I'm off to the electoral commission. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mean to pry, but do you have any news on the design? 01:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Komodo, it's ok. I don't think I'll continue work on it, at least not until my exams are finished, somewhere in July. The reason for this is, as I said above, that, because of the way the page is created, (infinite nested tables, written in wikicode) it is very time consuming for me to try and edit it, because, frankly it is madness. At least to me, maybe it's a piece of cake for someone more familiar with wikicode-generated tables, I don't know. :::So, my answer, is, the redisign (even though, as I said in my first reply, the current design is ok) is put on hold, by me, until I have the time to spare. Sorry. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alrighty then. 21:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Quote Template Hi Noemon! I'm having trouble editing the Quote templates. For some reason, after I edit the thing, nothing appears but some stock message. What have I done wrong? OtterSurf 17:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Have you tried editing in Source mode instead of Visual mode? That seems to work in most cases.— subtank (7alk) 18:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, OtterSurf! Which template are you trying to edit? This or that? I ask because it doesn't look like you have made any changes to any of them. What's the message that you see? --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 18:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Noemon, the second one. And subtank, I'll try switching modes. I'm not good in visual mode, and I didn't know you could change. Thanks to you both for the help, I'll see what I can do! OtterSurf 09:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Linking in Section Titles Hello Noemon, I'm Teddy, I don't think we've met. I'm a relatively new editor, and I recently looked over the manual of style, and it specifically said that titles shouldn't have links. That being said, a '''lot of titles in articles contain links, would you want this changed? And on another note, should there be links in quotes? In my opinion, I think it looks unprofessional because the link can usually be put elsewhere. Just thought I'd bring it up with an admin before I make any changes. Thanks for your time! [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 16:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Teddy Picker! :Your observation is completely right, section headings shouldn't, indeed, be links. If it's absolutely necessary to link a section to a more detailed article, the template should be used, directly below the section heading, like this: Have fun editing! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Great, thanks for confirming! [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker'']] 17:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Mmkay Er, alright. Maxxthewolf 05:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Not ignoring you. Just so you know, I uploaded the LAST of the fanart, so I'm done. If you could tell me how to JUST upload a picture to my gallery/blog that would be even better. Maxxthewolf 06:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy Derp #2 Hey again. What should I do to update non-thumb images with captions on the wikia? 16:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC)